Wish List
by i-have-a-llama-army
Summary: He knew that Jyuudaime could never get him certain things, and yet he still yearned for them with all his heart. He picked up another sheet of paper and scribbled "True Wish List" across the top. A holiday Gokudera story.


_A/N: Hi guys! I haven't done a KHR fic in a while...this one is about a bajillion times less stupid then my last one. I wrote this one last Christmas but I didn't have an account, so I'll post this Christmas-themed fic, albeit a little late, now! I hope you all like it._

_Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue por favor._

Wish List

Gokudera Hayato scowled as he threw yet another useless list on the ground. He hoped it landed somewhere relatively near the trashcan. He was having a hard time with a very simple task that the Tenth had assigned him. To write a Christmas Wish List.

_I didn't think it would be this hard!_ He thought to himself as he pulled at his tiny ponytail in frustration. _I just can't think of anything I want that he could actually get for me! _

He paused. He knew that Jyuudaime could never get him certain things, and yet he still yearned for them with all his heart.

He picked up another sheet of paper and scribbled "True Wish List" across the top. Then, on the first line he wrote:

1) Being able to look at Big Sis's face

He stopped and thought, then crossed it out and rewrote his first wish:

1) My sister's love.

_It was a sunny morning at the young Storm Guardian's house, and the little boy was tearing around the castle gardens, a huge smile on his adorable face. He dashed past the roses, marigolds, and tulips in full bloom, never looking behind him at his sister close behind. He felt her grab at his shirt a few times in an attempt to slow him down, but it was no use. He turned around, still beaming, and called back,_

_"Onee-chan! You'll never beat me to the fountain at that pa – "_

_His joyful call was cut short when his foot got caught on a vine across the stone path, and an instant later he lay sprawled on the ground._

_"Hayato!" Bianchi screamed as his face met the floor. She was by his side in an instant._

_"Hayato! Are you okay? Hayato!" Gokudera lifted his small head and let out a small,_

_"It…Te…." before sitting up ungracefully. Blood spewed from a cut on his little knee._

_"Oh, Hayato! That must hurt so much! Are you okay?"_

_"Onee-chan, I'm fine! We can just go walk back and Shamal-san will patch it up, right?"_

_His sister looked down at him with loving green eyes. She loved her younger brother's toughness and perseverance._

_"No, I'll carry you," she said, smiling, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud._

_"Ah! Onee-chan!" Gokudera cried, struggling against the wiry arms that wrapped around him. But it was no use, and soon he was in his sister's embrace and they clambered along back to the castle._

_I wish I had that now,_ Gokudera thought. If he fell on his face today, Bianchi would probably just dash ahead, calling back to him how weak he was. After being apart for seven years, there was no way for them to regain that sibling bond.

2) To be the best right-hand man ever for Jyuudaime.

Of course he wanted that, He'd made it clear enough.

3) My old life/my father

He hadn't known he wanted his old man until he had written it down. He blinked in surprise. Then he let out a relieved laugh as he finally realized what he had been avoiding for years: He loved his father.

_A warm hand stroked six-year-old Gokudera face, and he looked up from the book on Biology that he was reading._

_"Hey, Hayato," his father said, smiling gently at him as he pushed his little glasses up his nose. "What are you reading about this time?"_

_"Cells. Organisms being prokaryotic, eukaryotic, you know," his son replied, looking at the book again._

_"Do you want me to read some of it to you?"_

_"Oji-san, I can read by myself!"_

_"Aw, c'mon, Hayato. You don't want a bedtime story?"_

_"Oji-san, it's not even 2 o'clock yet!"_

_His father scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

_"Fine, you've got me. I don't know much about Biology…I want to read so I can be as smart as my little boy!" He ruffled Gokudera's hair fondly._

_Gokudera laughed, and handed his father the book._

_"Okay, Daddy. Bedtime story it is!"_

Now that he looked back on it, Gokudera realized how innocent he had been. A child who thought he knew who his real parents were, with a loving sister and servants to do his every bidding. He never thought about weapons or fighting, just his own little world where he lived, utterly safe and completely happy. His hand shaking with emotion, he wrote the next wish:

4) My own piano

_Preferably my mother's, _Gokudera thought as he wrote it. _But I doubt anyone could find it. And if they did, know whose it was._But he still wanted his own piano. He could play the one at the music shop in town occasionally, but it drew a lot of attention and ruined his bad boy reputation. If he had one in his own home (apartment, really), he could play whenever he wanted and not draw attention. And wanting his mother's piano bought him to the final and most important wish on his list,

5) My mother

As he finished the last wish, he was hit by a sudden flashback.

_"Lavina-san!" Gokudera cried, looking up from the piano he had been practicing at the sound of his favorite person's gentle clapping. "When did you get here?"_

_"About half an hour ago," _she_ replied, smiling down at him gently. She knelt down next to the piano stool and took his hand in hers._

_"You sound great!" She complimented, referring to his piano playing._

_"Thanks!" The little two-year-old replied, smiling back. "Do you want to hear the whole song?" He looked thoughtful. "I haven't quite mastered the ending yet, but I have most of it."_

_Lavina-san laughed, brightening the world with on beautiful sound._

_"Of course I'd like to hear it! You know I love it when you play piano for me!"_

_"And then will you play a song for me?" Gokudera pleaded, giant green eyes wide and innocent._

_"Of course," Lavina said. "Anything for my little kitten."_

_Gokudera giggled at the pet name as he placed his tiny hands on the keys, filling the air with a somewhat jerky melody. He got all of the notes right, however, and it was a rather repetitive song, so as it continued his movements got smoother and more sure of himself. At the end, he faltered for a moment, before putting a jumble of notes together in a failed attempt to recreate the beautiful ending._

_"Beautiful!" Lavina-san clapped again, before putting her hands above his on the piano. "Now let me help you with the ending."_

_Their hands glided over the keys together, and they ended the piece in a note that lingered in the silence afterward._

_"Now, Lavina-san, you play me a song!"_

_Lavina just smiled as she began another melody._

_Gokudera could never really remember anything about it afterwards._

_Except that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard._

Gokudera wiped the tears off the wish list, and tried with all his might to bring forth the memory of the song, and of her face. Each Christmas it got harder to remember her, no matter how hard he tried to recall her features. Silver hair, green eyes, soft hands, gentle smile, laugh like pure gold.

"I'm not sure about your mother, life, right-manness, or Bianchi, but I think the Guardians could afford to get you a piano if we all chipped in," a voice said from behind him.

"Ah! Jyuudaime, how long have you been there?!" he cried, whirling around in his chair.

"Not long, just a few minutes," Tsuna said, smiling warmly.

And Gokudera smiled back.

Because now:

1) His sister's love – He still had his sister, and he knew she loved him deep down. And her toughness made him stronger.

2) Being the Tenth's right-hand man – The future him had been the Tenth's right-hand man, so that was covered.

3) His life/his father – Now he had a new life, and he could see his father anytime.

4) His own piano – Tsuna and the others would take care of that.

5) His mother – No one could replace his mother, but he realized now that he could remember her and be happy at the same time. Spending time in the Vongola had helped the wounds from that painful time heal, and now he could start a new, better life with the Tenth and his Guardians, and finally be who he wanted to be.

His wishes had been granted.

The End

_A/N: I hope all of you liked that short one-shot. Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
